1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to table construction. More particularly the invention concerns a folding table construction embodying a planar top, foldable legs and a novel apron assembly connected to the underside of the top comprising spaced apart molded corner moldings which are uniquely slotted to closely receive and securely support the end portions of specially configured elongated side and end structural members of the apron.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Folding tables of numerous designs and for various uses exist in the prior art. Common features of most such tables include a generally rectangularly shaped planar top, a generally rectangularly shaped supporting apron upon which the top rests and spaced apart downwardly extending legs which support the top in an elevated generally horizontal position.
As a general rule, the supporting aprons of prior art tables are constructed from a single, long length of relatively heavy gauge L-shaped sheet metal which is bent to form a generally rectangular shaped, planar configuration. After bending the L-shaped metal strip, the adjacent free ends thereof are joined, as by welding, and the apron thus formed is painted and then connected to the bottom surface of the table top. This bending, welding and painting operation is inordinately time consuming and expensive. Further, because the apron must be painted after the welding step, relatively large and expensive paint spray booths are required for the painting operation. Additionally, aprons made by this conventional process tend to warp out of plane during welding and handling and are extremely cumbersome to handle, ship and store.
The table construction of the present invention overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art as set forth in the preceding paragraphs by utilizing a novel apron assembly, the construction of which requires no bending of metal and no welding. Further, painting of the apron of the invention is greatly simplified because the elongated stringer members which make up the apron assembly comprise discrete, relatively short straight lengths of formed metal strips which can expeditiously be painted in small painting enclosures prior to the final assembly of the apron. Additionally, because the metal stringers which make up the apron assembly are straight and light weight, they are very easy to handle, transport and store.
Further simplifying the table construction of the present invention is the fact that the metal stringers which form the sides and ends of the apron are uniquely interconnected together by means of novel one-piece, precolored, molded corner pieces which are specially slotted to closely receive and securely support the end portions of the stringers which form the apron sides and ends. The corner moldings are attractive, extremely strong and durable. They require no painting and can be very inexpensively made in large quantities.
The unique apron unit of the present invention can be readily assembled by unskilled workers to repeatedly and reliably form a perfectly square, planar structure. The apron, which is connected to the underside of the table top by suitable connectors, also uniquely functions to hingably carry and support the leg assemblies of the table for movement between a first downwardly extending position to a second folded position wherein the leg assemblies are disposed in close proximity with the underside of the table top.